Missing Pages
by EveryOtaku
Summary: For those of you who read Like Lightning by KuRoNoMeHiMe the character's I submitted are a little vague and these are the pieces that are what happened before, the 'Missing Pages'. Rated for later language and violence EDIT: Chapter 2 being redone


Author Note: These characters are used in KuRoNoMeHiMe's Like Lightning but were made by me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then Sora Naraku, Haku Joukai/Hakuhoshi Joukai, Ika Naraku/ Ikazuchi Naraku and Enko Naraku/Enkoukurai Naraku. So no touché!

Former Friends Forever

Sora looked at the ground kicking around rocks, he had taken a break from his journey to come home for a little white before going to do more gym battles, Drew had come home too and they were supposed to meet up "He ditched me again, Haku" The pearl haired girl placed ahand on his shoulder "Sora-kun, he keeps ditching you for publicity maybe your friendship doesn't mean as much to him as it does you." Tears dripped down his cheeks, if Enko-oneesan had seen him she'd demand to know who caused his sorrow and then hunt them down. She had become darker and more assertive but her heart was still in the right place. The black haired boy thought back to all of the time he spent with Drew.

~*~*~*~*~

_"Your family sounds really great, I wish I had siblings" Drew said after he had told him how they all were, they threw some stones into the water in an attempt to skip them._

_"Yeah, Ika isn't old enough to be a trainer but she loves Pokémon, and Enko she's an amazing trainer, she can be mean but she's nice to anyone she doesn't have something against, once she fractured someone's jaw for bullying Ika"_

_"Ouch, I've got to remember to stay on her good side" The two laughed and flung a few more stones,"Yeah, but as long as your my friend she won't hurt you. You should meet them and the Joukai's, they're so close to us they're practically family."_

_"Sounds good to me" All of the sudden Krabby began blowing bubbles that caught the setting sun's light perfectly, Sora grinned "This is probably the best place in the world to be this time of day"_

_"hands down"_

~*~*~*~*~

That felt like so long ago, nowadays he'd sit there watching the bubbles alone, the beauty no contest could ever imitate.

~*~*~*~*~

_"Hey Drew! Guess What!" Sora yelled running along the shore_

_"What?"_

_"I got my first Pokémon! Come on out!" he threw the poke ball up in the air and a Meowth came out. "Congrats! I got mine too!" A roselia came out of the poke ball_

_"Cool, what are you going to enter your Pokémon in? I'm going for Gym battles! I hope to be as great as Enko and Rei!"_

_"I want to enter contests, I mean after watching the sunset here all these years how could I not"_

_"Wait! we're not going to let distance keep us from being friends right?"_

_"of course not we're friends forever"_

~*~*~*~*~

So much for that, Sora stood up and grabbed a rock, Haku looked at him curiously, he flung the stone it skipped across the water far out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~

_Sora sat with Haku at a table in the Pokemon Center hovering over a magazine. "Drew's a big shot now huh?" Haku asked_

_"Yeah and he's gonna be at this contest!"_

_"Cool, We'll finally get to see him again!"_

_"Hey look he's over there!" Hakuhoshi said, pointing to the door the two abandon their seats to go greet him. "Hey Drew!!" the star looked their way "Oh it's just you"_

_"What do you mean just me!?!?!!? You're not happy to see your best friend!"_

_"I thought it was someone else, someon-"_

_"It doesn't matter, I heard your competing in the contest"_

_"Yeah what of it?"_

_"Well do you wa-"_

_"hold that thought" he said and went over to the cameras_

_"Looks like we're not important enough for him anymore" Haku said quietly_

_"No he's just.... busy. Come on lets just go finish eating"_

~*~*~*~*~

He was so wrong, after Haku beat him in the contest he didn't even stop to say congratulations, he just went to the press. "You're right Haku, you were right all along" more tears dripped out of his eyes. "Next time I see him, I'm going to end our friendship"

"You don't have to... But I think you should"

"And I will" he took her hand and the two walked home. The next day Drew actually showed up impatient and tapping his foot when Sora arrived "what is it" he asked haughtily

"Does our friendship even mean anything anymore?!!?!!?!!?! We were best friends and then all this publicity went to your head! Do you even care anymore?!!!!?!!???!?" Sora yelled, anger wasn't usually quick to come to him but he was at ropes end

"It's not my fault you didn't make a name for yourself, I can't be seen with someone so unruly"

"Haku was right we don't mean anything to you! The only thing you care about is winning contests and looking good in front of the camera!!! That's it I'm done tricking myself that we're still friends!"

"Why should I care I don't need you!" those words stung, Sora ran away from the place that was once a sanctuary would become the setting of his nightmares for months to come. "Fine then I don't need him... I don't need him" he repeated those words over and over trying to convince himself, he had other friends he could hang out with, he didn't need him. His real friends, Haku, Ika, Yaezaki, Sakura, his friends from his travels, his _real _friends would be there for him.


End file.
